White Christmas
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: Who knew a white Christmas would lead to a white veil occasion?-A Tratie filled Christmas Special One-shot


**AN: Christmas is fast approaching guys! so...**

**Merry Christmas! =D**

**Anyway, this a Tratie filled Christmas Special One-shot I wrote because I love these two and of course, Christmas...so...please enjoy and I apologize in advance for the mistakes I made...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...They're Rick Riordan's. :)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~White Christmas~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Red and gold or white and silver?" Katie asked her boyfriend as she studies the Christmas decorations hanging on the walls of the store. All around her were case of colorful Christmas decoration; angels, stars, garlands, ball, flowers and many more.

Travis wrapped his strong arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, and kissed the back of her neck before answering, "White and silver."

Katie smiled.

"Looks like we'll be having a white Christmas this year."

It was the 10th of December and the couple, mostly Katie, decided to shop for new Christmas décor. The previous year, they decorated their house with Blue flowers and Christmas balls and this year, they decided to have a different one. Travis isn't really a fan of shopping but when Katie mentioned gifts, he was practically jumping in excitement.

Katie wiggled out of Travis' arms and started loading their cart with white and silver angels, flowers and balls.

"Don't you think you're taking this whole decorating thing a little too serious?" he asked, watching his girlfriend loading a little too many decorations into their cart.

"No," she said, choosing between a six pack of white Christmas balls and silver ones.

"Come on Katie, Christmas comes only once a year."

"My point exactly. It only comes once a year so might as well make the best out of it."

"Fine, you win."

She stopped and turned towards him. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Promise we'll buy gifts later?" he pouted.

"Promise."

Travis stared at her, admiring how her large green eyes twinkled as she shopped for more decorations and how her smile shined brightly. He'd known her long enough to know that she absolutely loves Christmas though it never crossed his mind to ask her why she loves it so much. They've been together for two years now, after he finally found the guts to stop pranking her and just being honest with his feelings.

He remembered that special night when the camp had a masquerade ball and he danced with her until midnight. And with his mask on, he confessed his feelings for her. He remembered leaning in slowly and capturing her soft lips and kissing her softly and passionately. When they pulled away, he took off his mask and smiled down at her. She was shocked to see him but as he muttered those three words to her once more, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The memory feels so fresh in his mind but then he remembered he had to ask her something.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me why you love Christmas so much."

"Well, I guess I love it so much because it's the season when my dad met my mom."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

She smiled.

"So, you think we should put red socks by the fireplace?" she asked, holding up a pair of large red socks.

Travis smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"As long as it makes you happy," he said, pecking her cheek.

"Have you thought about what gift you're going to give Connor?" she asked.

"Maybe I'll just give him a new set of fart balloons or something," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Katie slapped her boyfriend's arm and stared at him, disbelievingly.

"He's your brother!"

"Well what else should I give him?"

"I don't know. How about something more special? Like a new sweater?"

"I don't know his size."

Again, she slapped his arm.

"What kind of brother are you?"

"The awesome kind?" he flipped his hair and smirked.

"I'm serious Travis."

"Alright. Later, I'll buy him a new pair of jacket. Okay?"

"Good. Let's go pay for this," they dragged the cart to one of the counters and waited for their turn.

**.O.**

"How about this?" Travis asked, grinning widely, and holding up a new edition of Nerf gun.

Katie frowned.

"Travis, don't you think Connor's a little too old for that?"

"No"

"He's 22."

"Guys are guys, babe."

Katie rolled her eyes and resumed looking through the shelves for the perfect gift for her sister, Miranda.

"Hey, Katie?" Travis started, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind.

"Hmm?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

"It's a secret."

Travis pouted.

"Is it a new pair of Nike running shoes?"

"No."

"A new laptop?"

"No."

"Iphone4?"

"Travis, I'm not rich, and you know that."

"What is it then?"

"I told you, it's a secret."

Travis sighed in defeat and just helped her look for the perfect gifts for their friends from camp.

**.O.**

23rd of December…

Katie and Travis had bought a small ginger bread house earlier that week and now, they're busy decorating it with M&Ms and rainbow sprinkles and vanilla icing. Katie puts icing while Travis lets his childish nature take over and decorate it.

They were almost done, just a few more icing here and icing there. And just as Katie was about to press the icing tube…

Splat!

It was suddenly torn and creamy icing flowed from it onto the floor, and some even splashing Travis on the face. From the way the creamy icing covered his entire face, he looked like a chubby clown.

"I am so sorry," Katie said, holding back her giggles.

"Oh…you're on!"

Travis grabbed the other icing tube and squeezed it on her face. She then grabbed the other and did the same and it was then a full on food fight. He grabbed her by the waist and splashes sprinkles on her icing coated face. She did the same on his face before running away from his grasp. But being a san of Hermes, he was faster of course. He caught her again by the waist but this time he didn't splash her with sprinkles, instead he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back a second later.

Travis pulled her closer not noticing her hand reaching for the icing tube he held in his hand. She grabbed it from and pulled away before squeezing it in his face.

"I win," she smirked.

The whole kitchen was then covered in icing and sprinkles and M&Ms. And the ginger bread house on the counter was still not yet done. But Travis was way too busy getting back at Katie. He chased after her, an icing tube in hand ready to squeeze it on her face.

**.O.**

25th of December…

"Merry Christmas!"

Travis shouted at six o'clock in the morning as he raced down the stairs, towards their large Christmas tree. Under it w were red and green boxes and he was obviously excited to open them. Katie was just right behind him and they were both still in their pajamas.

Travis grabbed largest one wrapped in green foil and read the card attached.

_"Merry Christmas Travis!_

_Enjoy!_

_-Love Katie"_

He looked at Katie and mouthed a 'Thank you' before tearing the wrapper apart. Inside was a pair of midnight blue headphones, the one he's been saving up for. He gasped in delight and stood up to hug Katie tight.

"Thank you so much babe!"

Katie just smiled and kneeled down to open one of her gifts. But Travis had other things in mind. He took her hands and helped up again. Once they were both standing, he pulled out a small box wrapped in red foil with a small green flower taped on top and a card. He gave it to her and she read the card.

_"Merry Christmas Babe!_

_Waiting for your answer…_

_-Love Travis"_

She looked back at Travis, her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Open it."

And she did. And when the wrapper was gone, she held in her hands a small red velvety box. She carefully opened it and saw a shimmering diamond ring inside. She gasped.

Travis took it from her and shakily kneeled down, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Katie Gardner, you know I'm no good at this kind of thing but for you I'm willing to try and look stupid. So here it goes. We've been together for two years but I want you to know that I've loved you longer than that. I've loved even before we got together. I know it took me a lot to finally admit my true feelings but I know it would all come up to this moment. I'm not the smartest guy or the finest guy. I'm not perfect but I know and I'm absolutely sure that I am perfect for you. You don't know how lucky I feel whenever I hold you in my arms. From the moment I first saw you at camp, I knew you were the one. And when you finally said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I never wanted to let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Katie Gardner, will you marry me?"

Katie was now smiling widely and fresh tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yes!"

Travis smiled and put the diamond ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. He held her close and they stood there wrapped in each other's arms as the first snowflake of December 25 fell down on the pavement outside their house.

Who knew a white Christmas would lead to a white veil occasion meant for the two of them?

From that moment on, every year, he longed for Christmas to come just to remind him of God's greatest gift.

A beautiful loving wife who'll be by his side till he gets old.

Christmas is truly the most wonderful time of the year.

Especially when it's a White Christmas.

**~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: How was it? I hope i didn't disappoint you guys...**

**Please tell me watcha think...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! =D**


End file.
